An Amend To Make
by LycoX
Summary: In a world where Kyla never died and she and Clark were able to establish a relationship, Clark finds he must make amends after his actions following his time under the effects of the red meteor class rings a second time.
1. Chapter 1

**An Amend**

**To Make**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: This came to me yesterday and wouldn't leave me alone. This is gonna be a two-parter and is set after season 2 and yay for finally having been able to watch the 'Skinwalkers' episode in full aside from clips on Youtube. Kyla honestly should have been around for more than one episode instead of rushing things and killing her off. So much potential wasted.**

* * *

As Clark made his way into the Kawatche community, he could practically feel every pair of eyes present there on him. Eyes he tried to ignore as many were full of judgment towards him where Kyla and certain actions of his were concerned. Actions that some would say were of cowardice for running away several months ago and using a red meteor rock to avoid his problems. Kyla had practically begged him to stay before he left and he told her in return to either stand with him or get out of his way and she made the decision to stand with her people and his parents. Now she had certainly tried later on to get him to return after Chloe was helpful in revealing certain details about where he was to her and Lana but unfortunately, it'd been a little too much for the beautiful Kawatche girl and she had fled back to her home in tears.

Giving her great cause to hate the red variation of the meteor rocks as she had done so. By the time Clark made it to the home of the Willowbrooks, he was possibly more nervous then he'd ever been before in his life as he took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. "I see you have finally returned, Clark." Greeted Joseph Willowbrook, Kyla's grandfather as he stepped out of the house and onto the front porch.

"Yeah, I have. A few days ago actually and I would have been here sooner but something came up and even without that, I was kinda working up the nerve to come here." He told the older man truthfully.

Knowing that Joseph preferred honesty no matter how blunt. Not to mention having a pretty good sense of when someone was lying to him thanks to his people's ability to turn into a Wolf. Joseph studied him for a moment before speaking. "You are here to see Kyla then."

"I am. I hurt her greatly and I'm here to hopefully try and make amends for my actions. Actions I regret more than anything."

That ate at him as much as causing his mom to lose her baby all those months ago. And God alone knew what the price was going to be where his dad was concerned after making that damned deal with Jor-El to bring him back home. "I will not stop you, Clark. Though I can not say for certain if my grand daughter will be willing to forgive you." Replied the old man truthfully.

"And I'd deserve it too."

Joseph said nothing as he moved to the side to allow Clark into his home. Giving a thankful nod to the older man, the young man from the stars made his way inside and to Kyla's room with practiced ease.

Hesitantly, he knocked on her door and didn't have long to wait for it to be opened. "Jere-C-CLARK!?" She shouted in wide eyed surprise.

Completely not expecting this at all and instead, thinking it was Jeremiah Holdsclaw again since he evidently had trouble with taking no as an answer where she was concerned. Clark practically drank her in as he stared at her, his heart aching even more so for having caused this beautiful girl so much damned pain. "Y-Yeah, its… Its me. Can, can we talk?"

Kyla stared at him for a time before shaking herself. "Considering last time, I'm not certain if that's wise." She told him with a slight tremble to her voice.

Instead of answering, he held up his hand in return to show that the red meteor ring was no longer there. "Finally chose to face reality then?"

"S-Something like that. My dad, he uhh, he kind of forced the issue but it thankfully helped get me back into my right mind." Clark replied as he looked down with shame easily heard in his voice.

His yelling at her in the club and messing around with other girls right in front of her was coming to the forefront of his mind and he hated it a great deal. As she didn't deserve that one single bit and he would do whatever it took to make up for it. Even if that meant no longer being in her life if that's what she chose. "I'm sorry, Kyla, I'm so sorry for how I treated you when you came for me in Metropolis. You didn't deserve that at all and I understand if the only way to make amends with you is to leave you alone, then I'll do it."

While Kyla wanted to ask how Mr. Kent had managed to pull off what seemed to be the Impossible, the girl could only stare at him with her eyes growing fairly wet. She had dreamed of him returning to her more than once but unlike dreams, reality tended to be a little less easy. Part of her wanted to just simply forgive and embrace him and move on but another part wasn't quite as willing to be that forgiving. It greatly put her at war with herself and it wasn't a pleasant thing whatsoever for the young woman. "You… You don't have to leave me alone, Clark. But I do need time to be able to forgive you for causing pain to my heart."

He flinched at that ugly reminder of his Red K actions. Actions he swore to never do again if he could help it. Forcing himself to look up, Clark saw that the girl he loves is in tears and wanted nothing more than to hold her but knew that was most likely not the proper course of action at the moment. "I… I understand, Kyla… I'll, I'll see you around." He said, his voice a near whisper as tears threatened to burst free.

Turning around and not waiting for her to speak, Clark sped off from the Willowbrook household, leaving a tearful Kyla behind as she found herself enveloped in a hug by her mother as she sobbed against her. Wishing like crazy that that conversation with the man she loves could have gone in a very different way. _I love you, Clark._

* * *

**Author's Notes: I really wanted this to be a happy ending but I realized that wouldn't work and is why this is gonna end up being more then just one chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: And here we go! This chapter takes place about 3 weeks after the first chapter and during the events of 'Extinction'.**

* * *

It'd been three weeks since Kyla had last seen Clark and if she was being honest with herself, those three weeks felt far longer then the 3 months he'd been gone in Metropolis doing who knew what while under the effects of the red meteor. Her heart seemed to ache even more where he was concerned to the point it hurt and made her not want to get out of bed. But today, today Kyla had finally decided to go out and seek him as she could no longer take the separation from him any more. Part of her had hoped he would have come around long before today but she had reasoned that perhaps he felt it was best to stay away to give her more time. Something that if true, Kyla wasn't certain how she felt on as it would be like him to do something like that to make someone else happy at the cost of his own.

Making her way to the Kent Farm allowed her to see Clark and his father in the distance and even with the distance, her heart fluttered at the sight of Clark. _I hope he has time for me…_

Once parked in the driveway, Kyla climbed out of her truck in green shoes, red shorts, and a purple top when the sounds of agonizing screams and Clark's name being shouted were heard. Making her eyes go wide in alarm and for her to take off to where the screams were coming from and paling once she got to the two men. "No!" Cried out the girl in horror as her hands covered her mouth.

Somehow, the man she loves had been shot and it was causing him an unbearable amount of pain. So much so that it was breaking her heart. Jonathan took notice of her and spoke. "Quick! Help me get him into the house!"

At first, Kyla did nothing, as if she hadn't heard him as Clark continued to cry out. "KYLA!" Yelled Jonathan and it thankfully did the trick this time.

"I'll grab his feet!" Declared the girl with a cry as she rushed to do that.

Together, the two managed to pick him up and make their way back to the house as Jonathan yelled for Martha. His yelling alarming his wife greatly and once she realized what was going on, was horrified by it as her husband and a tearful Kyla got Clark inside. Things were frenzy of activity as Kyla and Martha held Clark down to allow his dad to get the bullet out of him. One that was causing so much pain and easily seen spreading its painful nightmare from the bullet wound. "K-Kyla?" Moaned Clark through half opened eyes.

"Its me, baby, its me! I'm here!" She told him tearfully as he passed out from the pain.

Greatly scaring her and his mother in the process. Finally however, after what felt like an eternity of agony, Jonathan was able to get the bullet out and Kyla couldn't help but stare at it like the elder Kents did. "What the Hell is that thing!?"

"A Kryptonite bullet." Jonathan told her darkly before having his wife get the damn thing out of there.

Kyla could only stare at him in utterly horrified shock before turning her attention to the man she loves. His father doing the same and waiting for any sign that he would be alright. Thankfully, he would be as his wound would heal as it if it was never there. Kyla laid against him as she sobbed on his chest, relieved that he would be okay and that a chance of re-uniting wasn't going to be lost because of whoever had shot him. Unknowing to her, Jonathan shot her a sad look as he placed a hand on her shoulder to provide whatever comfort he could.

**Sometime Later**

The stirring of Clark caught Martha's attention and she happily announced he was waking up much to the happiness of her husband and Kyla. Both of whom quickly stood up and came over to him with Kyla hugging him tightly in pure relief and joy. "Clark, how you feeling son?"

"I'm a little woozy. And confused." Admitted the teen as he looked down at Kyla's head.

"Well, maybe you should sit or lie down for a bit and take it slowly." His mom advised him concernedly.

Having a good feeling his confusion was more about the fact Kyla was there and possibly not remembering the fact she had shown up as he was shot earlier on. "Please, listen to your mother, baby." Murmured the girl he loves into his chest.

"No, I need to find Van."

Kyla's head snapped up as she took a step back from him with anger on her face and wet eyes. "You just came back to us and you're already looking to put yourself in more danger!?" She asked of him in a shrill voice.

Yes, she knew he was invincible but it had its limits and after almost losing him earlier thanks to this troubled Van person, Kyla didn't want him to risk his life again where he was concerned! "Kyla's right, son. As just because your wound is healed doesn't mean you don't need to rest."

Clark countered that but his parents and Kyla weren't having it as he walked away from them and up the stairs to his room as a knocking was heard at the front door. "I'll go and talk to him." Informed Kyla before rushing up the stairs to do so.

"Clark! Stop and think for a moment!" Came the urgent voice of the girl he loves as she followed him into his room.

"And if I do that, that could give Van another opportunity to get his next target."

"And I get that you're concerned about it, but can't you see how worried your parents and I are? How scared we are!? I-We almost lost you because of this boy's hate towards those different!" Kyla countered as she stepped up to him.

Practically begging him to get him to stop. Clark looked at her once he got a shirt on and finally saw how worried she is. "Hey, its gonna be okay, I promise. I even have a plan." He assured her in a soothing voice as he stepped up to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

Not even questioning why she was there and just being happy that she is. Kyla looked up at him with curiousity written on her face. "And what plan is that?"

"I'm gonna wear a piece of Lead to stop his Kryptonite Bullets."

Kyla just stared at him in shock. "Clark! That plan could go horribly wrong! What if they are capable of managing to pierce through it? Did you ever consider that?"

"Then I'll wear a really thick piece of Lead."

"Claaaarrrrk!" Was her drawn out response of his name with annoyance laced in it as she took a step from him.

"Its the only thing I can think of short of somehow getting my hands on some body armor!"

"With your speed, doing that would be easy, baby." Countered the girl easily enough as she tried to get him to think through things.

"And you know, this really isn't how I pictured us hopefully re-uniting when I came over here." She added seconds later in a thoughtful manner.

Clark couldn't help but grin in amusement at that and she swatted him for it. Though she herself was smiling too as well. "And how did you picture things exactly?"

"Me coming over, us talking, some embracing, and some passionate kissing after we chose to be together again since I'm willing to allow you back into my life fully."

And possibly one of his parents or Clark managing to somehow stop things from getting any further where passion and the like was concerned. But she wasn't gonna mention that! Clark was full on smiling this time as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. "Is that right? Because I am definitely liking that line of thought and kinda crushed its not how things actually went." He told her with an intense look in his eyes that made her bite on her lower lip.

An effect he often had on her for that matter and had used to his advantage once or twice. "Mm-hmm. I'm a little crushed myself." Replied Kyla as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two began to kiss, both feeling happier then they'd been in sometime in that moment. Even if a part of Clark was rather worried about Van but his moment with Kyla was taking precedent. "_Clark! The Sheriff would like to speak with you!_" Yelled his father from downstairs and breaking the moment.

"Damnit!" Moaned Kyla and Clark had to agree on that!

"We'll have time for more of that later, I promise. But to be on the safe side, this does mean we're back together, right?"

"Yes!"

Clark looked relieved before he soundly kissed her and took off for downstairs afterwards. Leaving a flustered but happy Kyla behind momentarily.

**Sometime Later**

Sometime later saw the re-united couple cuddling together on the couch in the Kent farm barn. "Mmm… I'm glad you went with my idea of adding body armor to your plan, baby." Murmured Kyla against the skin of her boyfriend's arm happily.

"I'm just glad the Sheriff went along with it." He told her as he enjoyed the feeling of her lips brushing up against his skin when she talked.

"Me too. I honestly thought she was going to put you in a cell to ensure you didn't do anything considering you two don't seem to get along that well."

"Maybe one day we will." Though he could live with it if that didn't happen.

Kyla let out a contented sigh before speaking. "Just so you know, if you ever willingly use another Red K ring again, I will hurt you in ways you can not contemplate."

Clark gulped as he knew she wasn't joking. "Yes ma'am!"

"Also, I'm going to get my grandfather and the others to thoroughly search Smallville for any form of Red K so that side of you hopefully won't ever come around again."

As that side of him, while kind of hot, just wasn't something she or anyone else could handle. Not unless he managed to find a way to control that side of himself without the need for Red K. Clark nodded at that. "I can work with that. That taught me to never use something like that to run and hide from my problems and because I used it, I feel ashamed of myself."

Kyla moved away from him so that she could straddle him. "The important thing is, is that you learned. So please, don't let your shame over shadow the lesson." She told him before kissing him.

"I'll try my best."

"Good… And Clark?"

"Yeah, Kyla?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And thank you, for taking me back." He told her seriously as he stared into her eyes.

She smiled lovingly at him. "How could I not? You hold my heart and though we are young, I can't see myself with anyone else but you. And its not just because I hope I am truly your soul mate." Kyla told him honestly.

Making him feel quite happy to hear that and especially happy once more with the fact she had come into his life. Even if it had taken him falling into a cave to do it! "And you hold my heart, Kyla. And I feel the same as you."

His time with Kyla had made him truly realize any feelings he once had for Lana Lang was just a crush and puppy love. This, what he has with Kyla, was far more serious. Even if they were perhaps a little young for such a thing but Clark found that he truly couldn't care. Kyla kissed him again and this time he kissed back and it wasn't long before the kiss deepened as both put everything they felt for one another into it. Naturally, the two would get interrupted before it got really far thanks to her grandfather having called the Kent household to have her be told it was time she was to get back home. Much to their mutual dismay! But both knew the time would one day come when they could take that particular step. But for now, they would be mostly content with how things currently were in their relationship.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's the end folks! Hope y'all liked. I probably could have done more but I figured this was enough. I may do a sequel that explores a few ramifications of Clark's time in Metropolis that show up in Smallville but we'll see. **


End file.
